


I hate cats!

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Eren's mother gets Eren a cat even when he hates cats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate cats!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: Ihatecats!"
> 
> Here's a little bit of cat fluff and hetero sex as a present to my readers on my B-Day :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“I hate cats! I hate all cats! My mom knows this. Why did she get me a cat,” Eren asks to the empty apartment as he holds the cat at arms length. “Shit, it's not even a pretty cat. Black and white,” he scoffs, “how original!”

The cat meows at him...staring at him with it big bluish-gray eyes. 

“Cat, do you know I hate you?” Eren asks. “Fuck it!”

Eren sets the cat down and picks up the card that was attached to the cat's carrier. He begins to read it:

Eren,

I know you're not a fan of cats but this little cutie  
is to precious for me to pass up. Please take good  
care of her. I'm sure she'll make you an excellent  
companion.

Love,  
Mom

PS: Her name is Levi.

“So Levi, you're going to make me an excellent companion?” Eren scoffs. “Well, we'll just see about that.”

Levi quickly jumps on the sofa and makes herself at home. Eren nudges her. She doesn't budge. Eren tries to lift her to set her on the floor when Levi hisses at him. 

“Don't hiss at me, you piece of shit! Get off my sofa!”

To his surprise, Levi does jump down but she races into the bedroom and jumps on his bed. Eren's just glad the little bitch is out of his hair.

Late at night, Eren returns home to find dinner waiting on the table. He blinks a few times thinking he's seeing things. He calls out, “Mom, are you here?” There is no answer so with a shrug he sits and begins to eat. It's good...excellent, in fact. He scarfs down his food quickly eager to hit the bed.

When he walks into the bedroom, he doesn't bother turning on the lights. He just sits on the edge of the bed and begins stripping down. That's when he feels a figure roll toward him. “Oh, you're home,” a very pleasant voice says. “I made you dinner. It's on the table.”

Eren looks over at the raven haired beauty. He is sure he's seeing things since she's female, a woman, a hot chick, and she's naked! Her porcelain skin practically glows. He watches as she stretches toward him. With a sigh she asks, “Hey, brat, are you just going to glare at me the entire night?”

He nods so she sighs and goes to his bureau drawer. Opening it, she takes out one of his old T-shirts and covers her nakedness. 

“Is that better,” Levi asks.

He shakes his head, 'no,' 'cause he really liked the way she looked before. She sighs again and climbs back into bed. “Who are you?” Eren asks while nearly choking on his own words.

“I'm Levi,” she says plainly, “your cat.”

Eren gapes at her. His brow begins to furrow and he openly laughs at the idea. “You're my fucking cat?”

“Yes,” she replies plainly. “Now, are you going to get into bed with me or just stand there all night?”

He is out of his clothes and under the covers in about two minutes flat! Eren wraps his arms around the woman and begins planting kisses on her.

“Whoa, wait a minute, Romeo. I never said sex is part of the deal.”

“What?” Eren nearly shouts in disbelief.

“Well, I like sex. I really do, but you said several times that you hate me. I at least like my partners to like me a little bit before we fuck like rabbits,” Levi replies.

“Oh, but I do like you,” Eren says as his eyes hungrily caress her face.

Levi gives him such a look. “Prove it,” she says casually.

“How?”

“Well, I could really use a bath. Lick me. Everywhere, without expecting anything in return,” she adds daring him with her eyes.

“Sure,” he says eagerly figuring that she'll give in once she sees how earnest he is about pleasing her. He does a fair job and Levi is mildly satisfied with the 'bath' he gives her but she isn't impressed at all. “How is that,” he asks hoping like hell she enjoyed it.

“Okay,” Levi states, “not great and definitely not earth shattering. Good night,” she replies as she rolls over and covers herself in his blankets.

The next morning, Levi is back in her cat form. Eren puts down some cheap cat food and she raises her nose at it then walks away. “You know,” he begins, “I had the craziest dream about you last night. You weren't really a mangy old cat. You were a very hot babe and you asked me to lick you all over. But you didn't lick me back.”

The cat places a paw on his hand and looks into his eyes.

“Yeah, I know, kitty. If you were a hot chick, you'd never let me lick you in the first place,” he says as he begins stroking Levi's fur. “Oh, I'm sorry about the cat food. I'm kind of broke right now. I'll get you something more edible in a couple of days. When I get my pay check.”

To Eren's surprise the cat licks his hand. He smiles at her while still wishing his mother had gotten him a dog instead.

* * *

After a few nights of dreaming about the hot-looking cat woman, Eren notices that his cat is acting crazy. It keeps running from room to room then it dashes up on the sofa next to him, meowing it's head off. Then it's back at the front door scratching, clawing, trying to get out. “This is why I hate cats,” he hisses. “You're too damned freaky. You want out? Fine!” he complains as he opens the door. Levi races out the door without looking back. “Stupid cat,” Eren states as he slams it shut.

As night approaches, Eren worries about Levi. He hasn't seen her in hours. Finally, he hears scratching at the door and Eren lets her back in. Oh, she looks like shit! Hair all messy and full of briars.

“What did you do, Levi? You look horrible!”

After a moment, Levi heads toward the bathroom. Just as she's about to enter, she transforms into a woman again. She closes the door behind her. She pulls out as many briars as she's able, then cuts the rest out with some scissors from his cabinet drawer. She washes herself several times to get all the dirt off her skin and out of her hair. 

When she's finished, she exits to find Eren still staring after her. “What?” Levi asks finally.

“You really are a cat that's also a human,” he gasp.

“It took you long enough to figure out,” she says while walking into his bedroom. He follows close behind her and begins to notice the scratches and bite marks on the back of her neck, as well as, her ass.

“What happened to you?” he asks concerned.

“Well, some idiot noticed I was in heat and allowed me to go outside without even so much as a covering on my bottom half. So basically, every male cat within a two block radius was chasing my ass. A couple even managed to catch me.”

“Wait? You mean you were making all the ruckus 'cause you just needed to get laid," Eren asks.

“Of course. Don't tell me you've never seen a cat in heat before?” Levi asks surprised.

“I just always thought they were freaking out. I never knew there is a real reason for it,” Eren adds with a blush.

“Wow, okay. Well, anyway, you don't have to worry. I won't get pregnant. I had my tubes tied a couple of years ago.”

“And you still come into heat,” Eren asks seriously confused.

“Of course. I said I had my tubes tied. I didn't say I had my ovaries removed, dumb ass. I enjoy sex too much to do that,” Levi explains.

“So are you still in heat?”

“Damn, don't you know anything about sex, do you? No, women don't come 'into heat'. Cats, dogs, most all other mammals do but not humans, okay?”

“Oh,” Eren says and Levi can hear the disappointment in his sigh. Levi just rolls her eyes at him. 

“Eren, have you ever even had sex before?”

“Um, sure,” he says even though his blushing cheeks say otherwise.

“I don't mean masturbation. Actual sex with another person. Full penetration to the point of orgasm?”

“No,” he admits softly.

“No wonder you're so confused about what to do with a naked chick when she's laying in your bed. Come here,” Levi says while holding out her hand to him. Eren eagerly takes it, as his smile broadens. “Lay down beside me,” Levi commands. Eren does. “Um, it helps if you remove your clothes first.”

Eren strips bare and waits. His body is already gearing up for this moment. 

“Now, I want you to take your hand and glide it over my body. Feel the soft skin, tweak my perky nipples, touch my wet folds,” she instructs.

Eren fumbles around trying to please her before he even knows what he's touching. 

“Stop!” Levi says. “I just want you to feel the texture of my skin. I just want you to sample what I have to offer.”

“Can we have sex,” Eren asks quickly noting he's too aroused to stop touching her.

“As soon as you're comfortable enough to pleasure me, then yes, I'd like to have sex with a human male again. It's a bit more enjoyable than being grabbed by the neck with a set of teeth, pinned down to the ground, and forced to take whatever is offered,” Levi states. 

“That sounds beastly,” Eren adds softly. “Is that what you go through when cats mate?”

“If I don't get the bastard to leave me alone, then yes, that's pretty much what feline mating is all about.”

Eren doesn't realize he's been stroking Levi's flesh for the past few minutes with a tenderness Levi craves. It's only when she sighs that he realizes what he's been doing. He ventures his hand down between her legs as she willingly spreads them open for him. She's wet. Very wet, in fact and he finds this stimulating. 

She guides his hand to her clitoris saying, “Do you feel this stiff bump?”

“Yes.”

“Use the pads of your fingers to play with it. Or your tongue, if you like. Either way it feels good to me.”

“Which feels better?” Eren asks.

“They each have their advantages,” Levi admits, “but I do prefer a man's tongue.”

That's all Eren needs to hear as he leans down to try his tongue at orally stimulating Levi's clit. Levi spreads her legs very wide to allow him full access. He's not bad for a beginner. He spreads her folds open with his fingers a bit more using just his tongue to manipulate the little bump. Her hips jerk forward and he asks, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Eren. You're just getting me hot. I like what you're doing,” she says with a purr of satisfaction. This encourages Eren to keep going. She's clean since she just bathed and he's eager to see where this might lead. He uses his ring finger to enter her vagina. He gets a pleasant moan in response to his stimulation. The smell of her clean skin begins to tantalize his system. He's hard enough right now to plunge deep within her folds but he's not certain how to do this since it is his first time. 

Eren uses his tongue to trace a path up over her stomach. When he reaches her breast, he licks her the way she liked when he gave her the bath. Her hips start to gyrate and he leans up to kiss her throat. When he does, his cock is in such close proximity to her wet hole that it eagerly slips inside her. He automatically presses into her warmth. His expression leaves little doubt in Levi's mind that he's seeing stars.

“You're not a virgin any longer,” she whispers.

“Is that what that was? Oh, my God! It feels so good!” He presses into her again. “Fuck! Oh, please, help me. I don't know what I'm doing,” he confesses.

“Just keep doing what you're doing. Your body will let you know when you get where it's leading you,” she says breathlessly.

He pumps his hips, not wanting to leave the warmth of her. But each time he pushes into her, she rotates her hips causing him to slip out a little bit. He keeps pressing himself back inside her and finally develops a rhythm. He is pushing her, fucking her, and a heat begins to build deep within his loins. “Damn, this feels so fucking good!”

She smiles up at him. She knows it feels good. 

“Oh, oh, wow!” he says as the tension mounts. “I can't stop. Fuck, it feels too good! Oh, wait...something's wrong. I feel like...” and at that moment Eren cums for the very first time inside of a woman. He grips her hips as he rides out his orgasm. He exhales right in her face.

“Next time, please exhale to the left or right, or at least gargle before you decide to cum inside me,” Levi states.

“Next time?” Eren says eagerly. “There's going to be a 'next time'?”

“Yes, Eren, unless you don't want...”

“Oh, no...I mean, yes! I want to do this as many times as you'll let me,” Eren says quickly. 

“As many times as I let you, huh? You make it sound like I'm letting you take a piss in my pot or something,” Levi adds quickly.

“Oh, I don't mean to. Yes, I want to fuck you...”

“Crude...”

“Make love to you?”

“Too fluffy,” Levi says with a smile.

“Have excellent sex with you?”

“That's better,” Levi says with a smile. “We'll have sex as often and in as many places and positions as you like, Eren.”

“Can we do it again?” Eren asks quickly.

“Can you do it again,” she asks while raising an eyebrow at him.

He looks at his semi-erect penis and says, “With a little priming, I'm sure I can.”

“Why don't we wait until morning...after you've had some rest,” Levi insists. “And don't forget what I said about gargling.”

But in the morning, after Eren gargles he sees that Levi is once more a cat. “Oh, fuck, I forgot you transform. Can you transform back into a woman, Levi? We were suppose to have sex this morning.”

The cat meows at him then runs off like she's saying, “Idiot.”

“That is a lot of help,” he adds while sporting a raging boner. 

Levi starts meowing up a storm again, trying to get outside.

“No fucking way, cat. You're mine now. I'm not sharing you with the whole fucking neighborhood,” Eren states firmly. 

Levi rubs up against his leg. He bends down to scratch her behind the ear and she purrs in appreciation. This calms her down long enough for him to get ready for work. He has to leave her alone but he makes certain there's no way for her to escape. 

On his drive into work, Eren considers shifting his schedule around a bit so he catches Levi before he's too tired to be with her. That way when he wakes up, it's the beautiful goddess next to him instead of the cat greeting him. He puts in for the shift change and is surprised when it's quickly approved.

Now, instead of waking up in the morning hours, Eren wakes up at dusk. He has three glorious hours to spend with Levi before he heads in to work. The first night is awkward since he forgot to tell her of his schedule change. 

“So now you sleep when I'm a cat and are awake when I'm a woman,” Levi asks.

“Exactly,” Eren states as he curls up next to her. He's already brushed his teeth and gargled, took a piss and shaved. “Levi, will you have sex with me?”

Levi smiles slightly, “And what do I get out of it?”

“What do you want?”

“Tuna instead of cat food. It's better for me and the oil makes my hair super shiny,” Levi adds.

“Anything else?”

“Make me orgasm first. Just keep playing with my little bump until I tell you to stop.”

“Absolutely, and it's called a clitoris, by the way or clit for short,” Eren explains.

“Well, it's not like I've gone to school, you know. But if you want, there are things you could teach me. I'd like to know how to apply makeup.”

“You don't need makeup, Levi. You're gorgeous just the way you are.”

“I would like to see the world through your eyes like I was a real human female,” she says. 

“We can do that. On my days off, I can take you shopping, take you to a movie, and even take you out to dinner,” Eren says happily.

Levi looks up at his beautiful eyes and asks, “Are you becoming attached to me, bright eyes? Your attitude seems to have changed.”

“How can I not grow attached to you, Levi. You're the perfect woman for me.”

“Because I'm a cat half of the time?” she asks confused.

“No, because you like being with me instead of out on the prowl,” Eren adds firmly.

“Female cats don't need to prowl for a mate, silly. When we're in heat, our scent calls the males to us. We only prowl when we're hungry or wish to 'play' with our prey,” Levi informs him.

“Tell me truthfully, Levi, how do you feel about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Could you ever love me?” Eren asks hopefully.

“I do love you, Eren. You can't tell?”

Then Eren thinks back to all the belly rubs, and nuzzling, and soft kitty licks, and when Levi puts her paw on his hand when she wants him to pet her and the cuddling, and hot sex when she's a human. Eren blushes deeply. 

Levi smiles at him and places her hand over his. “If I had one wish, I would wish to be human all the time so I could be your mate and only your mate.”

This confession catches Eren off guard. He looks into her eyes and sees such love, such acceptance there. What did he ever do to deserve such devotion? “Levi, I love you,” he confesses finally. 

In an instant, Levi is changed from a cat woman to a regular human female. “Eren! Oh my god, Eren, you're love has made me fully human!”

“Does that mean you still want to be my mate?”

“Of course, silly. Need you ask?” Levi wraps her arms around her beloved and kisses him softly on the lips. “I love you, Eren. I want us to be together always.”

“Marry me, Levi.”

“Um, what's that mean?”

“Be my mate for life,” Eren explains.

“Sure,” Levi adds while hugging him even more tightly. 

“Do you still want me to buy you tuna?” he asks.

“Most definitely,” Levi replies, “but can we get the good stuff not just the stuff in the cans?”

“Anything you want, Levi,” he says as he carries her into the bedroom and lays her on her back to kiss her all over. She still enjoys Eren's baths when he chooses to lick her skin but now they can share real baths and play with the bubbles since human females don't mind getting wet.


End file.
